Si tu veux mourir
by Lyra64
Summary: Parce que parfois, les mots peuvent avoir un impact beaucoup plus important sur nos vies que ce que nous pensions. Parce que parfois, les mots peuvent être mal compris par la personne qui les reçoit. Parce que parfois...


**Titre : Si tu veux mourir**

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, pour changer...mais je ne désespère pas, je les aurai un jour !

**Genre : **Pas pour les dépressifs comme moi ! Pour les masochistes et les sadiques, oui. Et aussi pour les gens qui aiment les anaphores, comme moi XD (pour les incultes : anaphore = répétition)

**Couple **: Nan mais comme si j'allais écrire autre chose que du KuroxFye XD !

**Musique à écouter pendant la lecture :** Into the light, deIn this moment et What if, de Coldplay. C'est ce que j'ai écouté pour écrire, je trouve que ça rajoute un petit plus à la lecture :) (pour mieux déprimer, donc...XD)

**Note de l'auteuse :**

**Salut les gens !**

Et voilà que, après ma petite séance de masochisme (j'ai relu Dangereuses liaisons, une fic si triiiiste) j'ai eu une brusque envie d'écrire moi aussi un truc triste. Un truc qui prenne les lecteurs aux tripes. Un texte si triste qui leur donnerait envie de remonter dans le temps et de ne jamais avoir lu cette fic. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais j'aime cette fic, alors je la poste sur le site, histoire de voir vos réactions...

Au passage, un grand merci à cette méchante vieille de Krystal-sama, qui a interrompu sa lecture pour me filer un coup de main :) On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle peut se montrer gentille XD !

Bonne lecture *leur tend une boîte de mouchoirs*

* * *

_**« Si tu veux mourir, je te tuerai. Mais en attendant, tu vas vivre ! »**_

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase pour lui remettre les idées en place._

_Pour qu'il arrête de vouloir les sauver en se sacrifiant. Pour qu'il arrête de fuir._

_A ce moment là, il n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ces mots._

_Comment Fye les avaient-ils perçus à cet instant ? Comme une promesse ? Comme un signe de l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Parce que oui, il s'était bel et bien attaché à ce mage stupide qui n'accordait aucune importance à sa vie._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui._

_Qu'il serait toujours là. Quoiqu'il se passe._

_Qu'il se fasse arracher un œil par un ami._

_Qu'il se fasse enlever par des psychopathes._

_Que la personne qu'il fuyait le rattrape._

_Il serait toujours là pour lui._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase pour qu'il arrête de lutter, qu'il laisse la sorcière des dimensions le sauver._

_Pour qu'il le laisse le sauver, même au prix de son sang._

_Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux bleus se fermer éternellement._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase pour le retenir dans ce monde, pour qu'il s'y raccroche, pour qu'il reste avec eux. Avec lui._

_Parce que sa présence était devenue plus qu'une drogue._

_Parce que son doux parfum l'enivrait de la plus belle façon qui soit._

_Parce que...les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avaient pas pu lui être transmis._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase pour qu'il comprenne qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde._

_Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il aurait renoncé à tout pour un seul de ses véritables sourires._

_Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il aurait renoncé à rentrer chez lui pour un seul de ses baisers._

_Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il aurait renoncé à sa force pour une seule de ses caresses._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase...par un sombre jour de pluie, alors que la température dans son coeur frôlait le zéro absolue._

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase...en se disant que le blond verrait tous ses sens cachés._

_Mais il n'avait rien compris._

_Il s'était muré dans son silence, derrière des sourires hypocrites, derrière ce prénom qu'il prononçait de cette voix si froide..._

_**« Kurogane... »**_

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase..._

_Cette phrase si lourde de sens...dont seul un d'entre eux avait été retenu par le mage._

_**« Kurogane...tu m'avais dit que tu me tuerais... »**_

_S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, ce n'était pas pour le tuer._

_Ce n'était pas pour voir son sabre s'enfoncer dans son corps si frêle, ce corps qu'il aurait tant aimé caresser._

_S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, ce n'était pas pour le tuer._

_Ce n'était pas pour voir des flots de sang s'écouler de sa plaie béante, pour le voir hoqueter de douleur tandis que la lame se retirait presqu'en douceur de son corps._

_S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, ce n'était pas pour le tuer._

_Ce n'était pas pour voir un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant fleurir sur ses lèvres, puis remonter jusqu'à ses yeux pour les faire briller d'un dernier éclat._

_S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, ce n'était pas pour le tuer._

_Ce n'était pas pour sentir cette douleur lancinante lui lacérer le coeur et la totalité de son corps. Ce n'était pas pour sentir ce goût salé se répandre dans sa bouche._

_S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, ce n'était pas pour le tuer._

_Ce n'était pas pour sentir son corps s'affaisser lourdement entre ses bras, son sang s'écoulant sur ses doigts._

_S'il avait prononcé cette phrase, ce n'était pas pour le tuer._

_Mais pour l'aimer.

* * *

_

*Enfile une armure qui résiste même à l'acide*

Hahaha ! J'espère juste une chose : que j'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer, ou au moins à vous faire déprimer !

Quoi ? Mais non, je ne suis pas folle du tout ! (ou peut être juste un peu...)

Désolée, le site est un abruti et a mis toute ma jolie mise en page en l'air :'( Graouh ! Toutes mes excuses pour ça!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Merci aussi pour vos futures envies de meurtres à l'égard de mon adorable petite personne. Moi aussi je vous aime !

A+

Lyra


End file.
